


the inside scoop

by pidgeonsaurus



Category: Nutri Ventures (Cartoon)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue, Oviposition, Skeleton Pregnancy, ecto-guts, exploring someone's insides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonsaurus/pseuds/pidgeonsaurus
Summary: a funny little story I wanted to make





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumbledork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumbledork/gifts).



It is during the afternoon on a weekday, and Theo, Lena, and Ben are busy studying and taking notes in class. Nina is at home playing tag with some new friends that she had met in daycare, and with Guga. “what do ya wanna do now?” ask one of her playmates. “I don’t have any idea, and I’m really getting bored,” says Nina, as she and everyone else finish the game. “we been at this for awhile now. Let’s go inside.”  
“look,” says one of the boys, named Mike. “my dad has some kinda weird machine in his basement. How bout we all take a look at it and maybe even touch it!”  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” his brother, Patrick says. “we gonna get into trouble and then we gonna be forced to eat nothing but Brussels sprouts the rest of the month, and no video games or smart phones for us for a long time.”  
“c’mon,” the other boy says, “ let’s go just see it for a minute, that ain’t gonna cause no harm.”  
So, the children and Guga venture into the house, and as they go down into the large cellar, Guga gets some kind of feeling that something might go wrong, but then when he sees the large machine, he becomes interested in it. The thing looks like a big microwave oven with some little stick like appendage protruding from one of its sides.  
“I wonder what this thing does,” says Nina.  
“I dare you to touch it,” says Mike. After a bunch of teasing each other, they all push it together, and suddenly, a zap of light comes out of the little metal stick part on the contraption hits all of them and shrinks them down to the size of a pea!!!!  
“oh, crap sandwiches!” exclaims Patrick. “we’re definitely in deep doo-doo now!!”  
Just then, something crawls along the floor towards them. It’s a spider that thinks they might be good to eat! As the kids and Guga run as fast as they can to escape, a fly buzzes past, and instinctively they jump onto its back before it goes higher into the air. The fly, with our heroes on it, goes out the window. It zooms across the street, with the friends hanging onto it for dear life. The insect then comes to a stop on someone’s nose. That someone is Papyrus. Papyrus swings at the bug and tries to chase it away, knocking Nina and the boys off of the insect. The boys and Nina begin to fall towards the ground, but then Papyrus opens his mouth to yawn and they land inside his mouth!!! Guga, on the other hand, stays holding on the fly and then the fly goes back to the window, and then lands on the machine, where Guga hit’s a button, gets zapped and returns to his normal size. He then goes to look for help. Meanwhile, inside Papyrus’s mouth, all the kids are yelling with fear, but then they begin to think it’s a fun ride, like at an amusement park or water park. They get tossed around inside the warm and wet place on the ecto tongue and then end up.. Being swallowed!! “wow, this is the best ride ever,” says Nina as everyone goes down the throat. Then they land inside Papyrus’s ecto tummy!!! They all have fun bouncing around in the soft walls and swim in some liquid that looks like blue goop. Papyrus feels something moving around inside of him and he begins to laugh since it tickles him. Then all the kids explore more in the big sloppy cavern and they travel through different tubes and passage ways and then, end up finding something interesting.  
“what the heck is this stuff?” they wonder. They all find there’s a big mass of mucus covered orbs inside the belly. They seem to be some kind of eggs. the eggs have small part frog and part penguin critters inside of them. The children all want to touch the soft eggs and play ball with them. As they are approaching the mass, there’s suddenly a rumbling, and the eggs, and kids along with them, are blown outside onto the ground!! So, then, Guga comes up and finds them. He takes them and uses the machine to turn them back to their full size. They then all go home. That was one ride the friends would never forget and they think it was better than all the rides at the amusement park.  
“I wanna go again!!” shouts Nina.


End file.
